As a conventional motor driving circuit, there is a motor driving circuit that outputs an advance angle in three stages according to the voltage value of a speed command voltage (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).
There is also a motor driving circuit that generates a phase angle signal approximate to a polygonal line conforming to an optimum phase angle control characteristic corresponding to motor speed (see, for example, Patent Literature 2).